aprendiendo a hacer padres
by M neko-chan
Summary: si yui no se hubiera encariñado con ese bebe los sakamakis no tendrían que estar sufriendo las consecuencias. CON COLABORACIÓN DE SAMU-KUN
1. Chapter 1

**hola a todos! bueno primero que nada les cuento porque esta nueva historia, samu-kun y yo estábamos aburridos sin saber que hacer hasta que de la nada nos preguntamos como serian los sakamakis siendo padres y bueno una cosa llevo la otra y acá estamos**

 **espero que les guste**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Una vez al mes los sakamakis y yui cenan todos juntos por orden de reiji

-ayato baja los pies de la mesa-le reta reiji

-que molesto-le dice ore-sama

-tengo hambre-se queja laito

-tsk-chasquea la lengua subaru

-teddy dice que se callen-dice kanato

-silencio!-explota el de anteojos

-urusei-suelta shu con los ojos cerrados

-*toc toc*-se escucha

-quien será a esta hora?-se pregunta yui

-ayato fíjate quien es-le ordena

-como ordene patrón-dice sarcásticamente mientras se para de su asiento

-quién es?-pregunta mientras abre la puerta-….no hay nadie..pero y esto…?-se pregunta mientras se inca

 **Con los demás en la mesa…**

-¿por qué tarda tanto?-pregunta el pervertido

Antes de que el segundo hermano del clan sakamaki se pare, justo aparece ayato con algo en su mano

-que paso?-le cuestiona laito con su característica sonrisa

-al abrir la puerta me encontré con esto-y estira el brazo para que lo vean mejor

-es un…?-empieza a decir el albino

-bebe!-exclama yui, se para de la silla y le quita la criatura al vampiro

 **Pasados unos minutos…**

-a ver si entiendo, quieres decir que cuando abriste la puerta encontraste a esa cosa envuelto en una manta y con una carta que dice que lo cuidemos?-y mira a su hermano

-sip-responde

-qué hacemos con él?-pregunta kanato mientras lo ve raro

-si lo dejamos en la calle de seguro alguien lo recogerá-dice shu

-no pueden hacer eso!-se mete la rubia

-por qué no?-preguntan

-mira si le pasa algo? Es peligroso para que un bebe este solo en la calle-y mira al chico que tiene en sus brazos

-chichinasi se encariño con el mocoso-se burla el pelirojo

-no creo que un humano y encima casi recién nacido nos cause problemas-opina subaru al ver que la ojirosa por nada del mundo va a dejar a la criatura

-no quiero a otro humano en esta casa-sentencia reiji

-por primera vez en mi vida concuerdo con el-habla shu

-pero….-suelta yui y pequeñas lagrimas salen de sus ojos

Para suerte de la rubia los sakamakis no son de piedra y al final aceptan que él bebe se quede en la mansión

-pero vos te vas hacer cargo de el-le dice reiji

-si-acepta yui

-bueno ya que el problema está resuelto volvamos a la mesa-y así todos vuelven para el comedor

Luego de cenar cada uno se va a su habitación, pero ni siquiera tuvieron tiempo de cerrar los ojos por el repentino llanto del bebe

-calla a ese mocoso!-le dice enojado

-no puedo, parece que tiene hambre-

-entonces dale algo de comer-dice laito

-creo que hay pan-suelta subaru

-es un bebe ni siquiera tiene dientes-le recuerda yui

-necesita leche-y aparece shu de la nada

-laito ve a comprar leche-le manda el otaku de las vajillas

-viste la hora que es?-le pregunta

-ve a comprar leche-le repite

-pero..-

-ahora-y lo mira con una cara que hasta los demás se asustan

-enseguida vuelvo-y se va

* * *

 **Pov laito**

Donde puedo encontrar leche a estas horas de la noche?

Mientras camino veo a una chica bastante sexy

-hola hermosa-le digo

-hola…-se da la vuelta

-….-o mierda-s-sabes dónde puedo comprar leche?-

-claro sígueme-y me hace señas para que la siga

Un poco dubitativo la empiezo a seguir, corrijo lo que dije antes, esta chica es un asco, en realidad es un travesti con un lindo trasero

-roy tengo otro cliente-escucho como le dice a un hombre

-cuanto quieres?-me pregunta

-emmm me supongo que un litro-

-el kilo esta 1000 pesos-

-acaso es de oro?-

-lo quieres o no-

-bueno está bien-y saco mi billetera, pero inconscientemente arrugo mi nariz al oler algo asqueroso

-ten-y me extiende un paquete de cocaína

-"mierda"-estuve a punto de comprar 'leche'

-sabes que? cambie de opinión-y doy pasos hacia atrás

 **En la mansión…**

-shhhh-lo intenta callar

-ese estúpido de laito en donde diablos esta-se queja ayato

-ese humano es muy molesto ¿nee teddy?-

-volví!-grita alguien

-al fin-exclama subaru

Yui y los demás bajan, laito le da la leche y una mamadera, la rubia le agradece y calienta la leche para luego ponerlo en la mamadera y darle al nene

-por fin tranquilidad-sueltan todos

-nunca más salgo a comprar-suelta de la nada

Los demás lo miran pidiendo una explicación

-larga historia-y así cada uno se va

Pero el pervertido se queda pensando en que casi compra droga pensando que era leche, que le dijo hermosa a un travesti y que prácticamente tuvo una persecución por esas personas que se molestaron cuando se retractó, por suerte luego de perderlos encontró un autoservicio y pudo comprar las cosas correctas

Pero ellos no saben qué cosas tanto buenas y malas les pasaran, la pregunta ahora es…¿lo soportaran?

* * *

 **y hasta acá termina, espero que allá sido de su agrado y me gustaría saber su opinion (tratamos de ponerle un poco de humor)**

 **bueno nos leemos luego bye bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**hola a todos! gracias por sus reviews, disculpen la demora, ahora sin mas preámbulos les dejo el nuevo cap**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Un nuevo día empieza, la mayoría esta de muy mal humor por lo de anoche, solo una chica y un hermoso bebe se encuentran sonrientes

-buenos días-dice la joven

-….-y solo recibe silencio absoluto

-reiji-san hoy puedo llevar a shun al parque?-le pregunta

-…bueno pero tendrás que ir acompañada por uno de nosotros-sentencia

-bueno-acepta sin más

-así que ayato tú vas con la humana-le ordena

-que valla laito-dice el pelirrojo

-yo no tengo problema-y pone cara de pervertido

-teddy dice que no es buena idea-dice kanato

-tch que fastidio-suelta el albino

-urusei-habla shu

-silencio!-explota-vamos todos-finaliza mientras se acomoda sus lentes

Al pensarlo mejor decidió que vallan todos porque si iba ayato la humana se podía escapar fácilmente, si iba laito la estaría dejando en la boca del lobo, si iba con kanato este tendría a dos muñecos de cera para su colección, si iba con subaru solo haría que la humana y el bebe se asusten y con shu no se puede contar

Así que después de desayunar, de lavar las cosas sucias y de arreglarse recién salen de la mansión y se dirigen para el parque

Al llegar yui lleva al nene a los columpios, los demás ven la escena con envidia ya que ahora la rubia le presta atención a un crío que a ellos

-chicos-los llama mientras se acerca a ellos

-qué?-le preguntan

-voy a ir a comprarle un helado a shun, por favor cuídenlo hasta que venga-les pide

-…bueno-aceptan

-gracias-les dice y se va

-que fastidio no teddy?-

-tengo calor-se queja ayato

-nfu nfu bitch-chan se ve muy linda hoy-suelta laito

-quien tiene al bebe?-pregunta subaru

-chichinasi se lo dio a reiji-y lo señala

-yo se lo di a shu-y miran al recién nombrado

-y yo lo deje en el piso-dice como si nada, los demás miran para abajo y abren los ojos como platos

-no está!-gritan

-creo que no fue buena idea dejarlo en el piso-y se rasca la mejilla

-shu…-y a todos les sale un aura oscura

-la culpa es de reiji, no me lo tenía que a ver dado-se defiende

-claro la culpa siempre lo tiene el cuatrochi-dice sarcástico

-dispérsense y búsquenlo-ordena shu ignorando a su hermano

-oye-exclama el otaku de las vajillas

-si-emiten a coro y se separan para encontrarlo

 **Pov ayato**

Niño, niño, nena, un anciano…tsk veo a miles de personas menos al que busco

 **Pov laito**

Es muy chica, muy anciana, esa es perfecta

 **Pov subaru**

-bebe donde estas, venga bebito, bebito, bebito!-

 **Pov kanato**

-shun tengo dulces! Teddy quiere jugar con vos-

Miro a mi alrededor y veo a muchos mocosos pero no a shun

-dulces!-escucho que gritan algunos chicos

-no molesten estoy buscando a alguien-les digo

-dulces!-

-haaaaaa!-y corro por mi vida

 **Pov shu**

-mocoso!-grito

-bueno al menos lo intente-y me duermo en un banco

 **Pov reiji**

Genial ahora estamos buscando a un bebe, como pudimos caer tan bajo?

 **Narrador**

Al no tener éxito en la búsqueda se reúnen y empiezan a planear un plan

-le decimos que vino un ovni y se lo llevo-suelta el pervertido

-o que lo choco un camión y que el cuerpo se lo comieron los cuervos-dice kanato

-creo que es muy exagerado mejor le decimos que lo secuestraron-dice ayato

-somos vampiros-le recuerda subaru

-entonces piensa canoso-

-yo creo que es mejor que asumamos la responsabilidad-

-pfff jajajajja-explotan en carcajadas

-por qué se ríen?-pregunta confuso

-si le decimos eso a yui nos asesina-le dice shu

-ahhh-emite

-por qué no encontramos a otro crio que se parezca al anterior?-suelta reiji

-por primera vez en la vida te considero mi hermano-dice el pelinaranja

-gracias-dice conmovido

-basta de mariconear-se mete ore-sama

-si es mejor que busquemos-pero es interrumpido

-ya encontré a uno-dice kanato

-donde?-preguntan

-ahí-y señala un cochecito

-pero esta la madre-dice el albino

-kanato y shu la distraen mientras que tú y ayato roban al bebe-dice reiji

-y yo que hago?-pregunta laito

-nada-

-….-se va a un rincón

Luego de unos minutos el pelilila y el dormilón se acercan a la señora fingiendo ser turistas perdidos

-excuse me…-empieza a decir shu

-listo ahora vallan ustedes-

-si!-sin que se den cuenta el pelirrojo y el albino se acercan al cochecito y agarran al bebe

Al estar ya con los demás kanato le hace señas a shu para que se vayan

-bye bye!-y se van a paso rápido

-ahora que hacemos?-preguntan

-ahora solo hay que esperar a que venga la humana-finaliza reiji

Luego de unos minutos…

-ya llegue! Disculpen la demora pero es que había mucha cola en la heladería-se disculpa

-no pasa nada-dicen a coro

-y shun?-y los mira

-está ahí-y señalan al nene

-…ese no es shun-dice segura

-es el-le dice ayato

-que no-

-que si-

-que no!-sentencia-donde esta shun-

-ese es shun-

-shun no vestía así, además es más grande no un recién nacido-y es ahí cuando los vampiros se dan cuenta de su error

-…bueno lo que paso es que…-empieza a decir kanato

-una cosa llevo a la otra…-le sigue subaru

-yo estaba medio dormido…-dice shu

-mi doctor me dijo que no puedo cargar bebes…-sigue laito

-vos se lo habías dado a reiji…-le recuerda ayato

-y yo lo perdí-finaliza el de ojos magenta-esperen un momento, yo no fui la culpa la tiene shu!-

-no era que la culpa siempre la tiene el cuatrochi-le recuerda el albino

-además conociéndome no me tendrías que a vérmelo dado en primer lugar-habla el pelinaranja

-perdieron a shun!?-se altera la rubia

-perder es una palabra muy fea, mejor digámosle como que se fue a pasear-dice laito

-…ustedes…-empieza a decir con una voz terrorífica

-kira por favor mata a este demonio-reza el pelilila

-en el nombre del padre, del hijo…-empiezan a decir los demás

-los voy a matar-dice yui mientras su cuello da una vuelta entera como una chica endemoniada

-mami sálvanos-llora ayato

-…los…voy a….-pero baja su mirada al sentir como algo o mejor dicho alguien le tira del vestido-shun!-grita emocionada mientras lo alza-me alegra que estés bien-

-ufff por poco-dicen todos

-aun así no se salvan, ahora quiero que me expliquen de donde sacaron a esa criatura-

-pues yo…y el…es que reiji nos dijo…-balbucea subaru

-ustedes!-grita alguien

-corran-grita shu pero la chica los detiene

-ustedes fueron quienes me robaron a mi bebe-dice la mujer

-él nos obligó!-y señalan al segundo sakamaki

-traidores-les dice

Mientras los hermanos discuten entre ellos la señora aprovecha para agarrar a su hijo y de paso para golpearlos a todos

-por qué a mí? si yo no hice nada-dice el pervertido

-disculpe lo que hicieron estos idiotas-se disculpa yui

-ya lo encontré así que ya pasó-

-entonces por qué nos pegó?!-reclaman los vampiros con un chichón en la cabeza

-o se callan o esta vez les pego yo-dice seriamente

-….bueno-y le hacen caso

-qué lindo hijo tienes-le dice la mujer

-gracias, su nombre en shun-

-el mío se llama ryota-

-qué lindo nombre-

-igualmente, y quien es el padre?-pregunta

Esa pregunta llamo la atención de los malos niñeros

-….yo, yo soy el padre, la madre y su amiga-le dice feliz

-entonces suerte-le dice mientras se da la vuelta para irse

-adiós-ladea su cabeza para ver a los vampiros llorando como si fueran cascadas-y a ustedes que les pasa?-pregunta confusa

-es que pobre el bebe ni tiene padre y a parte te tiene a vos sola-dice kanato mientras se les cae los mocos

-chicos…-sonríe tiernamente

-pobre de shun lo que va a tener que sufrir con esta loca-suelta ayato

La sonrisa tierna de la rubia se trasforma en una de sadismo

-*bamp*-y yui les da un sartenazo a cada uno dejándolos inconsciente en el suelo

-vámonos shun-y se van

 **Más tarde….**

-llegaron los inodoros portátiles de palomas!-grita sarcástico subaru

-ahora ya entiendo porque la gente no duerme en los parques-suelta el pelirrojo

-soy el estiércol de paloma…denme comida…-dice kanato mientras mueve sus brazos graciosamente

-shu defiéndeme-le dice laito

-te pago para que te lo comas-dice el chico

-oye!-exclama

-ya dejen de perder el tiempo y váyanse a bañar-ordena reiji

-si mama-dicen todos al unísono

Luego de eso todos bajan para cenar, y es ahí cuando yui les dice a todos que su castigo será tener que cambiarle los pañales al pequeño

La pregunta ahora es…lo lograran?

* * *

 **y hasta acá llego mi imaginación, espero que les allá gustado**

 **esperare sus criticas**

 **bye bye! :*****


End file.
